Pretty Little Cullen
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: When Alice sees a vision of Steve coming to kill Bella, what is the Cullen family to do? They don't have any experience fighting with Vampaneze let alone The Lord of the Vampaneze.And when Steve brings an army with him the Cullens are stuck with no help.


**This is just something I had on my mind and I dunno if I should write more or if its good..This takes place in Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn. So its sorta my own Eclipse. Oh and also Rosalie and Bella are friends. It also has some Cirque Du Freak in it. So please read and tell me how ya feel**

Pretty Little Cullen

**Chapter One**

Alice POV

I ran down the stairs in the Cullen mansion to Edward's room. I knocked 3 times and said,

"Its Alice."

I heard Edward sigh and I stifled a giggle. He answered the door and Bella was sitting on his couch.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" I winked.

"As if you didn't know." Bella mumbled.

I laughed and skipped up and hugged her. I was so happy to have her around.

"Alice why are you here?"

_To see my sis in law! What else? _Edward rolled his eyes.

"To see what you were up to…..Besides the usual." I giggled.

Bella blushed and Edward looked as if ready to kick me out.

"I _meant _to see if you wanna bring Bella home then I'll come with you. Charlie doesn't know she's here."

Edward looked at Bella disapprovingly.

"I-I-I think I should go but you'll ..stay won't you."

"In the night, love."

He chuckled at her disappointment. "Do you really think that Charlie would want me around right after he let you go? Give him some time, Bella dear"

"Your right."

"He always is. Its soooooo annoying! Now let's go." I said.

We went in Bella's truck with Edward driving….Or should I say looking at Bella.

"Please keep your eyes on the road." She pleaded.

I laughed. Bella was always so afraid even though she tried not to show it.

Sighing, he explained again that we wouldn't crash. Not with him driving and me in the backseat. I beamed at that.

And that's when the vision hit.

There was some man. He had rough black hair and striking purple eyes. Except….There was a spark in them…..and he was staring straight at….Bella. Bella screamed and tried to get away but he beat her to it. It was fast but unusual at the same time..It was as quick as a vampire. But…where was our family?

The vision switched to Bella begging the guy for something.

"Please leave my family out of this!"

He spat. "Family?"

"This is between you and me! They have nothing to do with it, Steve!"

He laughed. A bitter laugh.

"Bella you don't understand…I loved you…"

"You also loved Annie! I left you so you could have her!"

"I never loved her…..It was always you."

"I DON'T WANT YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? WHEN WILL YOU LEAVE ME AND MY LIFE ALONE!"

"You can't be without me. I won't let you.."

The strangest part was that he looked majestic . As if a Lord.

And then he moved in for the kill.

I snapped back to reality.

Edward looked ready to break the steering wheel. But one hand was on it and the other was around Bella.

I suddenly realized I voiced this vision. How unusual.

The most interesting expression was Bella's.

She looked horrified and was on the verge of fainting. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and she was breathing loudly.

Edward was trying to calm her but she looked distant. Her skin was paler than usual and there was no trace of color. At first glance she looked like a vampire but vampire's don't sweat, and they would be able to hide this expression.

Then my mouth opened but the voice was not my own. I realized when I voiced the vision and the lines spoken I said it in the voice of the speaker. But 'Steve''s voice was unfamiliar to me. But that voice spoke out of my mouth.

"_Bella..I'm coming back…..I WILL find you. You know I'm not like those vampires you keep for company..I'm a Lord now..Steve, Lord of the Vampaneze. ….and I have sources…And when I find you, I promise you..you won't breath again…."_

I gasped.

"Wha-"

The voice was my own.

Edward looked prepared to kill someone.

I recollected myself and me and Edward spoke as one.

"Who is Steve?"

"Steve" was all Bella whispered before blacking out.

We were at her house.

My eyes raked over the rearview mirror. My eyes were wide in horror but my face otherwise was swept of emotion.

"I'll take her inside." I offered.

"Charlie won't be happy to see you carrying her. Especially unconscious."

Edward looked like he couldn't argue.

I knew my eyes were wide like his.

_We'll ask later. She looked terrified._

He nodded.

He couldn't seem to find his voice.

I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him. I knew my eyes were half horrified still and the other half filled with sympathy.

_It's okay. Don't worry. We'll take care of this. Why don't you go let the family know that someone is after Bella and I'll stay with her until she comes around. I don't think she could stand seeing your face after…that. _

Edward seemed to nod once and got out of the truck without making any noise.

_Oh and also call me when you get there and put me on speaker. I don't wanna be left out of the discussion. After all I saw it._

Instead of insisting that he saw the vision in my mind, he just nodded.

"Edward everything will be alright." I said softly.

He didn't seem to hear me.

He broke off into a run.

"Oh Bella what have you gotten yourself into this time?.." I said softly even though she couldn't hear me.

I carried her into her house.

Only one main thing was nagging in the back of my mind other than concern for Bella.

_Who was Steve?_

**So there. If you have any ideas on what I should do next please tell me. If you don't have an account on fanfiction still comment. I hoped you liked it** .


End file.
